Monako
Monako, the "Prince of Magic", is a sorcerer and magician who uses his skills in magic and mysticism to aid the law enforcement in fighting crime and injustice. History Monako is the son of missionary couples who were converting the local citizens of India during the early 20th century. When Monako was 12 years old, the family was attacked by goons working for the Munshi drug cartel, leaving Monako the only survivor of the attack. Running into the forests, Monako was found and rescued by a kind elderly man who is the leader of a tribe known as the Srivastav. The tribe practiced sorcery and magic, using them in their daily activities. Monako grew up with the tribe, spending his teen years among the magicians of the tribe and learning their crafts and skills. When he reached the age of 16, the tribe was attacked by white colonists and slaughtered almost all of the tribe. Monako escaped yet again and immigrated to England, where he was formally educated. During the 1930s, Monako travelled to Kamar-Taj, where Monako was greeted by the Ancient One and was taught sorcery and occultism. By 1936, he finished his learning in the mystic arts alongside the Masters of the Mystic Arts. He eventually moved back into the United States in 1939. In 1940, Monako saw a speeding car barreling towards a young girl. Monako used his magical skills to rescue her, recognizing her as Josie, an old college friend. He learned that the man behind the steering wheel was Mr. Edwin Muro, one of the disciples of Dormammu. Josie informed Monako that her brother had perfected a new type of explosive for the Strategic Scientific Reserve. The "Prince of Magic" then discovered Muro's hideout by following him in his astral form and made his way back into his corporeal form. However, he was captured and tortured by Muro and his underlings alongside Josie's brother. Fortunately, they were freed by the Ancient One and the other Masters of the Mystic Arts members and together defeated Muro and his men in a magic duel. When the United States entered the Second World War, Monako joined the war effort, using his talents in sorcery and magic to battle the Third Reich alongside Allied troops. Monako joined Namor the Submariner and many other superpowered and costumed individuals during the Battle of Berlin in 1945. Monako retired in 1955, choosing to become on of the masters teaching new students at Kamar-Taj since then. Powers and Abilities Powers Monako has powers of magic and sorcery, taught by the Masters of the Mystic Arts. With his magical powers he could manipulate objects in many ways he wants to. He could put inanimate objects to motion, change size of the objects, make them transparent or super-hot, levitate or disintegrate them. He could change himself from less than half an inch to several hundred feet. Monako is one of the most powerful members of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, possessing an extremely high level of mastery over magic which he used to defend his native reality. With the help of numerous mystical artifacts and relics, in addition to his astral powers, Monako is able to gain access to a multitude of mystical powers. * Eldritch Magic Manipulation: Monako is able to shape and manipulate Eldritch Magic, forming tangible constructs of energy such as weapons or shields, as well as cast spells by writing specific formations with the fiery energy. Strange had demonstrated the ability to form his Eldritch Whips and Tao Mandalas * Teleportation: Using a Sling Ring, Monako is able to open portals that lead to different locations, gaining the ability to both move across the material world and to other parts of the Multiverse * Interdimensional Travel: '''Using the same Sling Ring, Monako can travel between different dimensions of the Multiverse, crossing over different planes of existence or traveling across various forms of reality. '''Abilities He is an accomplished acrobat and pilot. He also has deep knowledge of various mystical artifacts and spells. Monako is also skilled in detective work.Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sorcerers Category:Illusionists Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts